PORQUE?
by creppylover
Summary: KIM,KONNIE,LARRY AAONDANOR A CARRIE POR GROJBAND. MEJORADOOOOOOOO SIN AMONTONACIONM YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO


**AQUI ESTA I OTRO FIC QE ESTABA AMONTONADO LLAMADO WHY?..DISFRUTEEN :DDDDDD**

* * *

**¿Why?**

(Carrie)

Sentada,en el sillón de mi garaje… No entiendo porque sigo haciendo esto,esperándolos,aquí,como si fueran a venir.

Siempre me eh preguntado…¿porqué?…¿porqué lo hicieron?,¿porqué me dejaron por esos idiotas?

Así es…Larry,Kim y Konnie me dejaron para irse con Corey y sus tontos amigos.

Ya no hay nada en mi garaje más que una motocicleta,un carro,un asiento trasero de un carro y un escenario. La cortina con el logo de mi banda y los instrumentos ya no estaban.

Esto es lo peor… Ni siquiera recuerdo como paso esto.

Voltee al oír la puerta del cuarto de Mina abrirse,ella bajó de las escaleras y subió a su moto.

-¿lista para la escuela hermana?

Yo sonreí ante ese acto,almenos mi hermana no me ah dejado. Me subí al cochecito que estaba pegado al lado izquierdo de la moto de mi hermana.

Me puse mi casco y Mina comenzó a conducir. Minutos después,estábamos en frente de la escuela. Me quite el casco y lo deje en el cochecito. Mina fue a estacionar su moto,la quise esperar,pero ella me dijo que me adelantara.Y eso hice.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero,tome mis libros,camine por el pasillo directo hacia mi primera clase. Me detuve a medio camino al verlos…ahí,riendo y charlando con esos…tontos de GrojBand.

Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y como mis brazos y piernas se volvían más débiles. No quise llorar,no ahora. Tome mis libros con fuerza y me dirigí al salón. Porfin entre,había otros alumnos más,pero ellos sólo estaban platicando y haciendo un desmadre.

Me senté en mi banco y vi como Larry,Kin y Kon entraron al salón. Larry se sentó al lado derecho del mío. Demonios,olvide que el estaba al lado mío. Kin y Kon estaban dos asientos atrás mío,y como era de esperarse,los dos estaban uno al lado del otro. Voltee hacia Larry y vi como el también,el aparto la mirada rápidamente. Eso me dolió aún más… Me apreté los brazos e incluso mire hacia el frente tratando de no llorar.

Pasaron las horas,las clases eran aburridas a excepción de Español y Biología

Fui a la cafetería,tome mi orden y salí de la cafetería,yo no comía ahí,donde yo comía ahora era en las escaleras. Ahí nadie pasaba a excepción de los maestros. Mientras comía,recordé que lo que seguía era inglés,y no había echo la tarea. Fui hacia mi casillero para recoger mi libro de ingles dejando la bandeja en la escalera. Al regresar,me senté de nuevo en la escalera apartando un poco la bandeja. Abrí el libro buscando la página que tenía que hacer de tarea. Por fin la encontré… Comencé a hacerla pero la anterior página,la que estaba al lado,había un actividad que había echo hace semanas.

"Pega aquí una foto o un dibujo de algo importante para ti"

Había una foto de mi hermana y otra mía con mis amigos.

Esta vez si llore. Me tape la boca para que nadie me oyera.

Mientras iba llorando,recordé el porque me dejaron… Fui una estúpida…

**(FlashBack)**

_Carrie estaba detrás del escenario. Ella,más sus amigos habían conseguido una tocada en un restaurante,al igual que GrojBand. Ella se estaba riendo mientras sostenía unas herramientas._

_-¿qué es eso Carrie?-_

_Pregunta Kim haciendo sobresaltar a Carrie,ella se voltea y le muestra las herramientas a Kim,Konnie y Larry._

_-esto,lo usaremos para "mejorar" los instrumentos de GarbageBand._

_-n-no creo que sea una buena idea Carrie._

_Le dice Larry,ella frunce un poco el ceño._

_-¿porqué no?,se lo merecen,ellos nos han robado muchas tocadas y nos han vencido tantas veces que ya estoy harta de perder contra esos losers._

_-aún así…no hay que hacer eso,¿cómo te sentirías si ellos hicieran lo mismo?_

_Me dice Konnie,yo entrecierro los ojos algo molesta._

_-no me importa,ahora si no les molesta,tengo trabajo que hacer._

_Carrie se dirigió hacia los instrumentos de GrojBand. Estaba a punto de cortar las cuerdas de Corey hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo. Era Barney._

_-¿qué crees que haces?-_

_-n-nada,yo solo estaba…_

_-ella intentaba desarmar los instrumentos de GrojBand._

_Carrie miro hacia el frente y vio a Larry junto con Kim,Konnie y los miembros de Grojband cruzados de brazos._

_-'L-Lars'-_

_-¿sabes que eso te descalificara,no?-_

_Le dice Barney a Carrie,ella sólo lo mira aún con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-p-pero eso…_

_-descuide,esta bien por nosotros._

_Le dice Konnie,Barney sólo asiente y suelta a Carrie del brazo y sale del escenario._

_-eso fue muy bajo Carie._

_Le dice Laney penetrándola con la mirada._

_-si,no Cool._

_Dicen Kin y Kon también molestos._

_-oye,puede que nos odiemos a muerte,¿pero esto?,esto ya es demasiado._

_Le dice 4 salieron del escenario dejando a Carrie con sus compañeros de banda._

_-¿cómo…_

_Antes de que Carrie terminara la frase Larry la interrumpió._

_-lo siento Carrie_

_-ni lo digas,me delataste Larry,jamás creí eso de ti._

_-pues el tampoco creyó eso de ti._

_Le dice Kim algo molesta._

_-yo sólo quería…_

_-has ido muy lejos Carrie,ya no eres tu._

_Le dice Konnie._

_-ugh,como sea,además,esta tocada no merecía la podamos encontrar otra tocada,oí que el alcalde Mellow esta…_

_-no Carrie-la interrumpe Kim-ya no más._

_-¿qué?-_

_-ya me harte de esto,¿crees que seguiremos con esto?,yo no lo creo._

_-¿q-que quieres decir?-_

_Pregunta Carrie temiendo lo peor._

_-que yo…-Kim se calla por un momento pero luego vuelve a estar firme.-me voy de la í es,la dejo,me voy,adiós,goodbye,sayōnara._

_Kim sale del escenario conteniendo algunas lágrimas._

_-yo…también dejo la banda._

_Dice Konnie siguiendo a su hermana. Carrie vio como se iban,ella miro a Larry,ella levanto un poco su brazo y mano pero el retrocedió._

_-Lars,porfavor no…_

_-no me llames Lars._

_-porfavor Larry,no me dejes,tu eres mi mejor amigo,porfavor…_

_-yo ya no soy tu amigo…_

_Carrie lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par,Larry sale del escenario dejándola sola._

_Ella suelta algunas lágrimas,sus piernas no respondí al suelo._

**(Fin del FlashBack y Pov de Carrie)**

Carrie estaba llorando todavía aún más hasta que sonó el timbre. Ella tomo su bandeja y su libro y subió las escaleras. Tiro la bandeja en la basura y entro al baño. Comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje ,al haber llorado su maquillaje se escurrió. Al terminar,sus ojos aún se veían hinchados y rojos,la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a Laney. Las dos se miraron en un silencio muy incómodo. Laney sólo la ignoro y entro al baño. Carrie salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su clase.

Las clases ya habían terminado. Carrie se dirigía a su casa caminando ya que Mina tuvo que dejar a Trina primero. Personalmente,Carrie odiaba la forma en la que Trina trataba a Mina. A cada paso que daba,era cada recuerdo que le llegaba a la cabeza. Recuerdos de las aventuras con sus amigos. Recuerdos de las veces que reía con ellos. Recuerdos…cuando se abrazaban y apoyaban.

Ella ya no pudo llorar. Había derramado tantas lágrimas que ya estaba seca. Al llegar a su casa,abrió la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Ella fue hacia su armario y busco ropa. Ella ya no era más la doopleranger de Corey,ya no quería serlo. Tomo una blusa de manga larga a cuello de tortuga color celeste y una falda blanca. Al terminar de cambiarse se vio en el espejo. Se sentía tranquila,pero lo que le faltaba era su gorra. Su gorra…que estaba rota. Ella se dirigió hacia su armario y saco una caja de color negro. De ahí vio algunas cosas que le dejaban un sabor amargo en su boca. Era su caja de recuerdos tristes y molestos. Ahí estaba su gorra…partida en dos. Al tomarla abrazo su gorra contra su pecho…ahora si las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Aún no olvidaba ese día.

**(FlashBack)**

_Carrie estaba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela. Habia llegado tarde otravez,estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su clase hasta que unas chicas la acorralaron. Ella dejo salir un gemido de dolor ya que se golpeó con el casillero._

_-miren a quien tenemos aquí,Carrie Beff,¿dónde están tus amigos?-_

_Pregunta una chica pelinegra mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor,la estaba apretando muy fuerte._

_-hay,perdón,olvide que te dejaron…lo lamento mucho._

_Le dice la chica pero luego la otra chica de pelo rojizo tomo la gorra de Carrie._

_-pero mira que tenemos aquí,¿qué este no fue el gorro que Larry te regalo a los 5 años?_

_Le pregunta la pelirroja moviendo el gorro de un lado a otro._

_-d-deja e-e-ese gorro…_

_-¿porqué?,¿porqué lo quieres si el y tu ya no son amigos?_

_Carrie comenzaba a llorar un poco. Uno por el dolor y lo otro por lo que le habían recordado. La chica de pelo negro la dejo de apretarle los hombros y tomo el gorro._

_-¿qué pasaría si por "accidente" se rompiera?_

_-n-no te…_

_La pelinegra tomo con ambas manos el gorro y comenzó a gorro se comenzó a romper lentamente,los ojos de Carrie se dilataron cuando el gorro quedo partido hacia la mitad._

_-¡NO!_

_Carrie grito mientras tomaba el gorro … Las dos partes del gorro._

_-¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON HACER ESO!?,¿¡NO VEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES ESTE GORRO PARA MI!?-_

_Carrie comenzaba a llorar un poco. Las chicas sólo la vieron._

_-ugh,como sea…_

_Las dos se alejan de ahí. Carrie abrazaba al gorro con fuerza,ella sintió que alguien la estaba observando,ella volteo y vio a Larry ahí parado. Larry había salido de clases para ir al baño. Pero luego se detuvo al ver esa escena,el no había echo nada más que ver._

_-'Larry'…_

_Larry sólo pasó en frente de ella y se dirigió hacia el baño. Carrie sólo salió de la escuela,no se sentía bien … nada bien_

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

-'Larry'…

Carrie comenzó a sollozar. Ella guardo el gorro y salió de su habitación directo hacia el ático.

**(Larry)**

Se lo que van a decir. ¿¡Cómo pusiste hacerle eso a Carrie,que te ocurre!? Oigan…se lo que hice,y me siento terrible por eso. Se preguntarán porque la eh estado evitando. Es porque temo que me odie… Y debería…la …a ella no le gusta estar sola,desde que éramos niños ella jamás ah tendió a alguien a su lado. Fui el primero que le hablo,ella jamás me había abandonado…pero yo a ella si. Soy un completo idiota,un imbécil,estúpido y tonto. Deje de escribir en mi libreta…ay no,ay no,ay no. Corrí rápidamente hacia la casa de Carrie. Porfavor,porfavor Dios que no haga eso. Cuando éramos pequeños,ella me había dicho que se iba a matar si no me tuviera. Claro,al principio pensé que era un tipo de broma o algo así de drama,ya que toda la gente,todos los amigos se dicen eso cuando no quieren que se separen. Pero ahora,ahora temo que eso sea lo que dijo si fuera verdad. Llegue a su casa,la puerta estaba abierta,corrí rápidamente a su habitació estaba. Oí el ruido de algo caerse. El ruido provenía de arriba…¡El Artico! Corrí hacia el fondo de la casa,la puerta del ático estaba abierta,subí las escaleras y al llegar arriba… Ahí estaba Carrie…pero…colgada. Fui hacia donde ella estaba,puse el banco que estaba al lado ella,me subí,empece a desarramar la cuerda, la cargue y la acosté en el suelo.

-'perdoname'…

Empece a sollozar mientras la abrazaba.

**-¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!**

la empece a besar repetidamente aún sabiendo que no iba a volver…

-lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento…¡CARRIE!,'Carrie'…

Comencé a llorar a un más fuerte… No puedo soportarlo más… No puedo…

Quiero estar con ella…y voy a estar con ella…

Tome la cuerda que deje en el suelo,me subí al banco,amarre la cuerda,me la coloque en el cuello,di un último vistazo a Carrie.

-'perdóname…quiero estar contigo…no quise hacerlo…ojalá que me perdones'

El banco ya no resistía mi peso,patee el banco y se rompió… Vi…negro…

* * *

**(Carrie)**

-¡NO!-

Me levanté de mi cama. Estaba sudando y mis ojos estaban hinchados. Fue un sueño,un horrible sueño… Dios mío… Mire a la lados y me levanté de la cama rápidamente. No me importaba si estaba en piyamas. Tenía un blusón blanco de manga larga con el logo de su banda y estaba toda despeinada. baje por las escaleras y abrí la puerta para ir directo al garaje Cuando la abrí ahí estaba Larry sentado en el escenario.

-Hey Carrie,Kim y Konnie fueron a comprar unas donas para…

No lo deje completar la frase,me aventé hacia sus brazos y lo bese. No tenía idea de porque…estaba feliz de que no me hayan dejado.

**(Larry)**

Vi como Carrie entro al garaje,estaba toda despeinada y en sus piyamas,sus ojos estaban hinchados. Le avise que Kim y Konnie fueron por una donas para que desayunemos pero no me dejo terminar. Paso lo más loco del mundo…ella se abalanzo hacia mi y me beso. ¡A mi!,¡me beso!

Abrí los ojos como platos ante ese acto e incluso me sonroje. Vi como Kim y Konnie entraron al garaje,sus bocas estaban abiertas al igual que sus ojos. Carrie me dejo de besar,dio un grito de felicidad y se abalanzó hacia las chicas,ambas gritaron y comenzó a besarle la mejilla a Konnie repetidamente.

-Auch,Carrie,¿qué demonios?

Pregunta Kim mientras se tomaba la ahora comenzó a besarla en la mejilla repetidamente.

-¿pasa algo?,te ves muy feliz.

Le pregunta Konnie,yo aún seguía sorprendido.

-estoy feliz porque no me han abandonado,fue un sueño,un horrible sueño.

-¿de qué estas hablando?

Le pregunta Kim.

-tuve un horrible sueño donde yo me suicidaba ya que ustedes me todo fue un sueño,no fue real…y estoy feliz por eso.

-¿¡qué!?,pero eso es tonto,jamás te abandonaríamos.

Le dice Konnie,la verdad,es cierta. Le prometimos a Carrie que jamás la abandonaríamos,y eso aremos. No se de dónde saco esa idea. Carrie nos miro a todos y empezó a sabíamos el porque pero los tres la abrazamos.

-perdón…es que…estoy preocupada y asustada que me dejen como en el sueño.

-Carrie,tranquila amiga,sólo fue un sueñ ,no es real.

Le dice Kim.

-si,como esa vez que soñé que era la reina del mundo junto a mi mascota dinosaurio.

Dice Konnie,Carrie río un poco ante ese acto.

-gracias chicos…

Carrie nos abraza y nosotros a ella. Abrí mis ojos un momento. Quería saber el porque ella me beso. Me separe del abrazo y las chicas me miraron.

-Kim,Konnie ¿Pueden ir al baño un momento,porfavor?

-¿al baño?

Pregunta Kim confusa

-¿para qué quieres que vayamos al baño?

-porfavor,hagan caso…

Kim y Konnie se miran confusas y entran al baño. Me dirigí hacia Carrie y ella me miro confusa. Tome una fuerte cantidad de aire y la mire a los ojos,todo el valor que acumule se esfumó,ella arqueo una ceja y yo me rasque la nuca.

-o-oye Ca-Carrie…quería p-preguntarte algo.

-si,dime…

-e-el beso que me diste…¿porqué fue?

Vi como Carrie se sonrojó también,ella se rasco la mejilla y miro hacia otro lado.

-b-bueno…en mi sueño…tu también te suicidaste cuando yo me suicide,y…antes de eso…me estabas besando aún sabiendo que no iba a despertar.

-y…¿nada más por eso?…

Carrie negó con la cabeza. Ella me miro aún estando sonrojada.

-se que ahora no es un gran momento…pero…bueno…yo…no se sí tu sientas lo mismo pero…bueno… Es que yo…que yo…¡urgh,al demonio!,mejor lo digo y ya…¡Larry,tu me gustas!,¿¡ok!?…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos,¿le gustaba a Carrie?,¿yo?,no puede ser…¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida!,empeze a sonreír de la emoción,no me contuve y la bese,la bese mientras mi corazón palpitaba al cien. La mejor parte…fue cuando ella me correspondió.Nos separamos por falta de aire. Sentí como un flash nos cegó. Ay no…voltee temiendo lo peor. Eran Kim y Konnie sosteniendo una cámara. Carrie y yo nos sonrojamos al rojo vivo mientras Kim y Konnie reían. Mire a Carrie y vi como ella sonrió,ella me tomo del brazo al igual que a las chicas y nos abrazo a los tres.

-los quiero chicos…

Nosotros sonreímos ante ese acto y la miramos.

-y nosotros a ti Carrie…

**FIN**

* * *

**YUPO :DDD...ya me canse del yupi todos lo dicen -.- ojala les aya gustado :D**


End file.
